


Sunday Morning

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [26]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick and reader spend the morning in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ grimes-slut! Enjoy!

The light shining through the window awakes you from your peaceful slumber. You open your eyes slowly and shift slightly. The arm around your waist tightens at your movement and pulls you closer. Smiling softly, you look behind you and see Rick still asleep, a serene look on his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, all of the tension normally present on his handsome features had melted away. 

“You know, it’s not polite to stare.” Rick mutters sleepily as his eyes open, blinking to adjust to the brightness of the room. You turn in his arms so you’re both face to face. 

“I just can’t help myself, you’re so handsome, baby. How did I get so lucky?” You tease and he chuckles lightly at your words.

“Yeah right, if anyone here is the lucky one, it is definitely me.” 

“And why is that?” You look up at him, awaiting his response. 

“You really have to ask that question? What man doesn’t hope to wake up everyday to such a strong, beautiful, caring woman? You help me run this community, you help me with Carl and Judith, I don’t know what I would do without you, Y/N.” He says and you feel your eyes tear up a bit at his words. You rake your fingers through his hair as you lean forward and press your lips to his, not even worrying about the fact that neither of you had brushed your teeth yet. 

“Mmm, I love you, Rick.” You say as you pull away from his lips. 

“I love you too, baby.” 

The sound of Carl’s bedroom door opening and closing draws your attention. You know that he’ll get ready before grabbing Judith and taking care of her until you and Rick wake up. 

“We should probably get up,” Rick says and you whine in annoyance. 

“Do we have to? I could think of a few ways we could spend the day,” You husk as you run your fingers over his chest. 

“You know we do, Y/N, we have a big day ahead of us.” You nod at his words. Today you were all going to the Hilltop to trade. They would give you food in exchange for ammunition. Rick sits up in bed, throwing his legs over the side before standing up and walking over to the bathroom. You can’t help but stare at him he walks around in only his boxers. He was so sexy and he didn’t even know it.

“You coming?” He asks with a smirk as you scramble out of bed towards the bathroom.

You slip your fingers under the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head as you walk through the doorway. Rick has already stepped into the shower and you admire the sight of the water running over his toned body as he wets his curly hair under the spray. He opens his eyes at the noise of you entering the bathroom and watches you as you slip your panties down your legs before opening the shower door and entering. His arms wrap around your waist as he pulls you close; you feel his hand cup your cheek as he gazes into your eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Rick praises as he leans down and brushes his lips over yours. You move your arms up and wrap them around his neck as you respond to his kisses. Rick deepens the kiss, running his tongue over your lips before slipping between your parted lips. A small moan escapes your throat as he spins around, pressing your back against the wall as his lips continue to devour yours with unwavering passion. 

His lips drift down your jaw to your neck, he sucks softly on your pulse, making you cry out. The sound echoes off the walls of the shower. Your fingers wind through his hair as he kisses down your neck, biting softly on your collarbone before drifting downward, taking a breast into his mouth.

“Rick!” You cry as he continues to work his tongue over your breasts, but you soon become impatient, you need more. You yank his mouth back to yours as you reach down to stroke his erection. He groans against your lips as you gather the fluid leaking from his tip, spreading it over his cock as you stroke him. 

“Fuck, I'm not gonna last if you continue,” Rick says as he brushes your hand away from his length. His hand dips between your legs to make sure you’re ready for him.

“You’re soaked,” He groans before reaching under your thighs and lifting you into the air. You wrap your legs around his waist and grip his shoulders to balance yourself. 

“Fuck me, baby.” You breathe as he reaches down, positioning his head at your entrance before thrusting inside you. You both groan in unison at the sensation; his hips pull back only to snap forward harshly, pushing you up the wall as he thrusts inside you.

“Oh my god!” You cry as he establishes a hard, deep rhythm. You close your eyes, leaning your head back against the wall in pleasure as he pounds into you. 

“Faster, Rick!” The sound of your wails reverberate throughout the bathroom along with the sound of his thighs smacking against you with every movement of his hips. He complies and you tighten your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into you. That familiar warm feeling begins to form in your abdomen as Rick pushes you closer and closer to your orgasm. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” Rick groans when you clench your walls around his cock. 

“I’m gonna cum, Rick!” He begins grinding his hips, making sure he grinds against your clit with every thrust. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him close. A particularly well placed thrust causes your orgasm to crash over you in waves. You bite down on his shoulder to quieten your cries of pleasure, the feeling of your teeth sinking into his shoulder pushes him over the edge. His thrusts become sloppy as he loses himself inside you, groaning into your shoulder. 

He pulls back, pressing his lips to yours as he sets your feet back on the ground. Your legs are shaky after your previous activities and you grasp onto his biceps to balance yourself. He pulls back from your kiss, smirking at your predicament, his chest puffing out in pride.

“Oh, shut up,” You tease, as you turn back to the water to actually shower. After you’ve both finished, you dress and head downstairs to relieve Carl from babysitting duty. Carl looks up from the floor where he’s playing with Judith as you walk into the living room. 

“Finally, I’m starving.” He teases, getting up and grabbing his sister before heading into the kitchen. You and Rick both laugh at the teen before following behind him. You get to work on breakfast as everyone sits at the table, playing with Judith. You smile softly at the sound of her joyful giggles as you set the platter of pancakes you made for everyone on the table before sitting down next to Rick. 

You all laugh as Judith grabs the fork from Carl’s hand as he raises it to his mouth and drops it on the floor, laughing and clapping wildly at the look on her brother’s face. She shrieks as he tickles her sides in retaliation. 

Looking over at Rick, you smile fondly as he looks at his children with love in his eyes. Your gaze catches his attention and he reaches across the table, taking your hand in his before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. 

Rick could deny it all he wanted, but you were the lucky one. You couldn’t have imagined that you would find your family after everything that had happened. But you did, you had found somewhere you belonged with people who loved you unconditionally and you were never ever going to give it up.


End file.
